Rukniddin Sharipov
| place_of_birth = Leninabad, Tajikistan | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest = | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Tajikistan | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 76 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Rukniddin Fayziddinovich Sharipov (born on 15 March 1974 in Leninabad, Tajikistan) is a citizen of Tajikistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Internment Serial Number was 76. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal. His memo accused him of the following: Testified at Sobit Valikhonovich's CSR Tribunal Sharipov agreed to testify on behalf of Sobit Valikhonovich at his Tribunal. Valikhonovich's Tribunal transcript contains four pages of Sharipov's testimony. Summary of Evidence memo A three page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his Administrative Review Board hearing on September 1 2005. The following factors favor continued detention . :#The Detainee did admit to fighting in the mountains. :#The Detainee was at the front lines for seven days in the Khawaja Ghal region of Afghanistan. :b. Training :#The Detainee and other soldiers received military and physical training at the Mazar-e-Sharif Afghanistan facility. :#The Detainee stated that he received three days of weapons training at Mazar-e-Sharif. The Detainee further stated that he never shot the weapons and that training lasted only about one half hour each day. :#The Detainee stated that he knew about weapons prior to Camp Lajerg. He stated after attending school for ten years, he took the one-week mandatory weapons training in Tajikistan. :c. Connections/Associations :#The Detainee was introduced to an individual who was in command of the soldiers at Lajerg, Tajikistan. The individual told the Detainee to go into the military to work. :#The Detainee stated that this individual was a leader for the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan (IMU). The Detainee also stated that there were only IMU leaders and followers at Camp Lajerg. :#The Foreign Government Agency established that the Detainee was recruited by an Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan Emissary in Tajikistan and was sent to Afghanistan. :#The Detainee denied membership with the Taliban regime but did admit to being a member with the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan. :#The Detainee confirmed that he was a passenger on a truck that contained Taliban soldiers who had surrendered to Dostum’s forces at the Khawaja Ghal compound. :d. Other Relevant Data :#The Detainee denied ever receiving a military uniform. :#In Mazar-e-Sharif, Afghanistan, the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan gave the Detainee new clothing which consisted of two long shirts with pants. They also gave him a black turban. The detainee denied knowing that the Taliban wore these clothing items. :#The Detainee stated he was captured, along with others, at Mazar-e-Sharif, Afghanistan. :#The Detainee believes he could be in trouble upon returning home to Tajikistan because he was with the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan. :#The Detainee stated that he is willing to return to Tajikistan, as long as he faces no charges upon his return. :#The Detainee realized he was “tricked” by an individual upon arriving in Afghanistan. :#The detainee acknowledged that he has lied to previous investigators regarding training conducted at Camp Lajerg, Tajikistan. :#The Detainee was at Mazar-e-Sharif during the uprising at Khawaja Ghal, Afghanistan. :#According to the Detainee, the leader of the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan (IMU) ordered all IMU soldiers to surrender to Northern Alliance Forces. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Sharipov chose to attend his ARB, which meant that translation would be a problem. :“...the Farsi translation of the Unclassified Summary of Evidence was read to the Detainee. The spoken and written language of the Detainee presented a complication. The spoken language in Tajikistan is Farsi, but it is written using the Cyrillic alphabet. The Detainee indicated that he could also read Russian, so a Russian translation of the Unclassified Summary of Evidence was prepared by IOE.” Repatriation A Guantanamo captive named "Ruhniddin Sharopov" was repatriated to Tajikistan in March 2007. Trial in Tajikistan Radio Free Europe reported on August 7, 2007 that former Gunantanamo captives named "Ruhniddin Sharopov" and Mukit Vohidov were to stand trial in Tajikistan. They were charged with *illegally crossing the Tajik border into Afghanistan in early 2001; *joining fighters of the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan. The report notes that another former Guantanamo captive, Ibrohim Nasriddinov, had recently been sentenced to 23 years for similar charges. Rukhiddin Sharopov and Mukit Vokhidov received sentences of 17 years on August 18, 2007. The two men were convicted of serving as mercenaries. Carol Rosenberg, writing in the Miami Herald, on July 7, 2009, reported that Umar Abdulayev, the sole remaining Tajikistani, reported that a delegation of Tajikistani security officials threatened to retaliate against him Sharipov and Vohidov, unless they agreed to pretend to be militant jihadists, and report on real militant jihadists, following their repatriations. References External links * Calls for Review of Punitive Sentences for Ex-Guantánamo Tajiks Andy Worthington * Tajiks released from Guantánamo sentenced to 17 years in prison Andy Worthington * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (1) – The Qala-i-Janghi Massacre Andy Worthington Category:Terrorism in Tajikistan Category:Living people Category:1974 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Tajikistani extrajudicial prisoners of the United States